Jeff the Killer
Jeffrey Allen "Jeff" Woods, also known as Jeff the Killer, is a serial killer from Philadelphia who loses his sanity and begins killing to satisfy his homicidal urges. Jeff was a 13 year old boy, that was a caring young man who loved his brother Liu. As a killer, all that changed and he became a vengeful and bloodthirsty psychopath. History Originally a normal teenager, Jeff moved into a wealthy neighborhood in early-September of 2008. Jeff’s life turned upside down when a group of bullies attacked him and his brother Liu. Jeff beat up the bullies, but Liu was framed and sent to Juvy, which emotionally scarred him. After this event, Jeff's mother made him go to the birthday party of their neighbor's son, where he confronted the bullies again. In a fit of rage, Jeff killed the bullies, but one of them was able to set him on fire after covering him with bleach and alcohol. Jeff ended with bleached white skin, burnt black hair, red lips and a twisted mental capacity, carving his eyelids so he could never sleep and his mouth so he could always have a smile. Jeff then finally snapped and killed his family, even Liu. Jeff is still out there, looking for victims and before he kills them, he tells them this: “Shhh... Go to sleep”. Relationships Herobrine Herobrine is Jeff's master/boss, in October of 2010 Jeff was running through the woods after killing a few people, he came across a house with a kid (who was left alone) inside, playing Minecraft, Jeff proceeded to sneak in and kill the kid, however, it was dark and dim, the TV blazed with static as Herobrine's arm reached through the TV and into the real world, Jeff prepared his knife and dashed at Herobrine, he stabbed him right in the shoulder, his face turned from an insane grin to a surprised look, Herobrine did nothing, just stood there, he took the knife out of his arm and pointed his arm at Jeff, levitating him and slowly chocking him, Jeff begged for mercy, Herobrine set him down and asked him to join him, as part of the Creepypastas, Jeff agreed as Herobrine took him to the Dark Dimension, since then, Jeff has followed Herobrine's orders well and proper, however, he is annoying to the white eyed man and can get on his nerves, to the point of Herobrine threatening him with death. Sonic.exe Jeff considers Exe to not be scary at all unless Exe goes psycho on him or puts on a creepy face or a strong tone of voice, however, Jeff puts on a convincing act as to obeying Exe, pretending to call him "Master", "Boss" and "Sir", without it being in a sarcastic manner. The Creepypastas Jeff gets on alright with the Creepypastas, but is considered one of the annoying ones, since he brings his knife into everything and sometimes nearly hurts his friends, as well as being incredibly arrogant. Nina the Killer Nina is Jeff's beloved girlfriend, they first met when Nina had broke into someone's house and murdered them, Jeff stood in the doorway, clapping, until they both introduced their selves, a few years later they fell in love each over and confessed their love, and have been a murderous couple ever since. Physical Description Jeff has extremely pale skin and his eyelids were burnt off, giving him an even more ghostly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the smile that he had carved into his face. His build is commonly described as slim but fit at the same time and reaching a height of around five to six feet. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black skinny jeans with a white hooded sweatshirt, sometimes stained with fresh and old blood from recent victims. However, when he was taken in by Herobrine he was given his eyelids back using Herobrine's magic, but there was no need to fix his mouth as he could still frown and make other silly faces. Before the accident, Jeff had tan skin and brown hair. Personality Jeff is a cruel, sadistic, completely monstrous and deranged sociopath, his smile signifies his sadism and his appearance is showing the lengths he will go through just to harm someone. However, when in the Dark Dimension Jeff is a pure narcissist with a huge ego, normally seen as being "emo", as BEN calls him, as he doesn't care for any of the rules and likes to be sarcastic. Jeff also hates being pushed around by his peers, as he likes to do things his way, and will not hesitate to start a fight. Theme Song "Sweet Dreams are made of screams" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SjogCoeDlM Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LODGExrtXIw Jeff the Killer Quotes "I can't believe they actually find him scary.." "I will overthrow this kingdom within time.." "Sweet dreams..." "I hit 'cause I care!" "Just die already!" "You need some sleep." "Jeffrey? Jeffrey is dead, my friend. You can call me... Jeff, the Killer. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier." Gallery Jeeeeeeeeeeffery.png 68b9aa08b559c5207a60e35fd66a1fe0--jeff-the-killer-creepy-stuff.jpg c7e8ab5832f593630101d02ead02528c--creepypasta-games-the-killers.jpg Jeff_the_killer_insanity_by_ren_ryuki-d68vyu9.jpg Jeff-the-killer-ichigo127-37181729-774-1032.jpg jeff_x_nina.png|Jeff and his girlfriend Nina. Jeff_the_killer_before_and_after_by_ren_ryuki-d62e3a6.jpg|Jeffrey Woods before and after. Jeff in pasta monsters.png Jeff-the-killer-transparent.png Jeff the killer fanart crime scene speedpaint by 0ktavian-dbqjwet.jpg Trivia *There are three different popular last names for Jeff the Killer: Hodek-The first version create by Susseur, Woods-The one for the 2011 story (and fanfics), and Keaton- Mr Betty Kruger's rebooted version of Jeff. *Jeff's favorite food is sushi. *Jeff's introduction quote was borrowed from Tim Burton's 1989 "Batman", when Jack Napier introduces himself as "The Joker" before shooting Carl Grissom. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Tragic Category:Mutated